A foam generation device utilizing an internal pad to generate turbulence has been utilized. However, the foam generation device can be undesirably clogged with particles which inhibits the flow of liquid through the foam generation device.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved foam generation device that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.